dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Skull Island, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Mission to Skull Island. Story Some Junkers Ju 322 Mammut-transport-gliders arrive and unload reinforcements for Spigot: such as a few Leichttraktor-light-tanks and SdKfz 234-armored-cars (a relative of the Schwerer Panzerspähwagen), quickly Spigot gets to them and orders them down the slopes after the Jungle-Aces. As for the Jungle-Aces, they rode that Vultursaurus downhill and had to jettison in a river, luckily they made it, and they bolt back to the wall. At the same time Steg was also fallowing them. The teens rush through the undergrowth, scaring some Novusaurus (another flying lizard), then stop in a marsh to catch their breath. "I think we lost them" Sam wheezed, while Jyn was keeping watch up in a tree and saw the land-craft's lights from the mountain, quickly she drops down and waves her wings wildly, "uh oh" Kit mutters, "what, what'd she say?" Ernie asks, "she said she saw Axis reinforcements up on the mountain" Kit translated, and they get back on the road, disturbing some Funucaris (a scavenging swamp-dwelling skull-island crab) who were trying to sleep, and Rey almost stepped on a Skull Island Snapper on the hunt, "watch out" Kit says and they maneuver through the labyrinth of killer aquatic tortoises (occasionally shooting them too) before they got out of their territory, meeting Steg after, "Steg, thank god, lets get outa here" Bert cheers as they all board the stegosaur and Steg gallops away toward the village. Meanwhile, the Axis squad tear through a prairie to find their quarry, driving right into a herd of Ligocristus (a relic hadrosaur) who scatter to avoid being trampled (though not all of them escaped). "That boy is gonna be sorry this time" Spigot rants: to him this was worse than when Kit caused trouble at that flying-school, even though that was merely a trap to have children be used as pawns incase of conflict, he wasn't sure if Kit found that out, but either way he's been quite a nuisance, "what does...err did Don Karnage see in him?" Spigot asks himself when they suddenly stop at an abyssal chasm, "drat, call for air support" Spigot orders, while in the sky above Skull Island the battle rages: the Short Sunderland flying-boat amazingly defeats all the Heinkel Lerches harassing it, but was severely damaged itself and had to abort, which would be smart on its part 'cause from the Messerschmitt Me 264s drop a new fighter-plane: the Fliegende Panzerfaust-short-range-interceptor (a rare rocket-driven plane with a divided tail in a butterfly position, this was known as the v-tail design) and they fly to locate the Jungle-Aces while the ground forces try to find a way pass the chasm. As for the Jungle-Aces, they eventually made it to the wall, but since it was still the dead of night, it was quiet, much to the adolescent's dismay. "Help!" Felix screamed loudly in the hopes someone will come, "we're dead" Sam laments, "wait I got it" Ernie says and brings out his sniper, he then shoots the winch used to raise and lower the bridge, and instantly the bridge lowers, "great thinking Ernie" Kit compliments as they bolt across, Steg though had to take an alternative route. Meanwhile a few miles away, three more Short-Sunderland-bombers, with one towing a Bristol XLRQ-transport-flying-boat-glider, fly toward skull island, or are trying to, since due to the Indi-Pacifica archipelago being under Jepangnesian control, getting to Skull Island won't be easy: dozens of Zeppelin Rammer-interceptors (a precursor to the Panzerfaust, but is only armed with a battering-ram) were trying to take them out. Fortunately they were guarded by some P-38s who attempt to keep the flying battering-rams away, but one Sunderland was done for. In desperation the glider was released and told to go on ahead: Skull Island wasn't too far off. Speaking of which, back on the island, the heroes have arrived and awoke the entire village. Jek Qi'ra and Jyn were scolded for going off into the wilderness without permission, but they had bigger problems right now. They head to the beach, where an Osteodomus (a giant hermit-crab that uses skeletons for shells) was seeing if it could find a way into the PBY-Catalina still stuck between the rocks, which was shooed away. "How are we gonna get out of this?" Bert asks when they suddenly see a glider approach and land on the water before beaching itself, and troops deploy to help, "we got your message kids, just tell us what you need" responds a bilby-man who seems to be the leader of the squad, but he and his troops suddenly get apprehensive when they see the Skull-Islanders, "it's alright, they've helped us rescue those survivors" Oscar assures, "I take they also gave you a makeover?" the bilby jokes referring to their body-paint, much to their embarrassment, but it was interrupted when the '' Panzerfaust''-interceptors show up, and explosions were heard coming from the wall, one Abyscidis-man (another giant crustacean about the size of a dog) comes down saying something, "he's saying the Axis-troops have arrived" Kit translated. And it was true: on the other side of the wall Spigot and his squad have made it. "Tear that wall down" Spigot demands. On the beach, the Bilby and his troops rush off to confront the Axis gang while everyone else figure out how they're gonna get the PBY free. Then Steg arrives and Kit found his idea, "guys, I gotta plan" he begins. Next we see Steg attempting to push the Catalina (affectionately nicknamed Bullethead Brigade by Ernie) and with some help, the plane was free, so while the teens get aboard, Kit stops to look at the islanders, "thank you, for everything" he bids to Jek Qi'ra and Jyn, who bid them farewell (they were offered to join and see the world, but refused), then Kit heads to the Bullethead Brigade and gets in, powers it up, then taxis into a straight path within the cove and speeds off, "whew, I thought we'd never get off this island" Sam remarks, however the Panzerfaust were chasing them, "yeah well we're not of danger yet" Oscar remarks as they try to flee. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction